Cette Nuit qui a Tout Changé
by MarinePotter54
Summary: Comment la vie d'une jeune fille va être complètement chamboulée, après une rencontre avec Lui. Un homme qui l'a rendue heureuse, lui a fait apprendre à s'aimer et à aimer la vie. Mais dont elle n'a jamais vu le visage. Fic sur Tokio Hotel!
1. Chapter 1

**Bon. J'aime beaucoup cette fic (qui est de moi). Elle peut être vulgaire parfois. mais c'est important. Ca fait partie de l'histoire et ça permet de bien cerner les personnages, de mieux les comprendre. J'espère que ça vous plaira (et que je n'ai pas fais trop de fautes!)! Bonne Lecture!**

Le soleil s'est déjà couché depuis plusieurs heures sur Berlin. Les boutiques sont fermées, les restaurants encore ouverts, mais presque vides. Des couples se promènent ci et là, sortant d'un rendez-vous au cinéma, d'un dîner, ou tout simplement rentrant du travail. Apparemment une soirée comme les autres.

Dans un parc de la ville, une jeune fille est allongée à même le sol. Elle est grande, menue. De grands yeux verts couleur émeraude. De longs cheveux acajous bouclés entourent son doux visage au teint mâte. Qui semble creusé. Elle a de grandes cernes sous les yeux. Elle est vêtue d'un petit top noir, laissant apparaître un soutien-gorge rouge en dentelle. Ainsi que d'une petite jupe de la même couleur et des chaussures à talons. Étrange façon de s'habiller pour une fille âgée d'à peine dix-sept ans. Elle sort de son sac à main une cigarette, qu'elle porte à ses lèvres. Elle l'allume et aspire une longue bouffée. Cette saloperie l'a tuera, elle en est certaine. Mais au moins, elle sait de quoi elle mourra. Elle ouvre les yeux, et regarde les étoiles à travers le nuage de fumée au-dessus d'elle. Elle laisse le vent lui caresser le visage, s'engouffrer dans ses cheveux. Elle aime cette sensation, elle a l'impression d'être encore en vie. Alors qu'en fait, elle n'est plus qu'un corps sans âme. Un fantôme. Elle se sent vide.

Elle jette un coup d'œil à sa montre, il est déjà vingt-trois heures quarante. Son client ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Elle se relève. Remet de l'ordre dans ses cheveux, défroisse sa jupe et remet une couche de rouge à lèvres.

Elle va se poster devant la balançoire, lieu de son rendez-vous. Elle regarde autour d'elle, mais ne voit rien. Il fait trop sombre. Elle sent alors une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle se retourne en sursautant. Un homme se tient devant elle.

**- Tu dois être Sarah?** Dit-il d'une voix grave.

**- Oui. Viens avec moi.**

Elle tente de percevoir son visage, mais il est caché derrière une grande casquette. Elle l'amène vers un endroit qu'elle connaît bien, pour y emmener tous ses clients. Il fait bon ce soir. Elle n'aura pas froid.

Elle commence alors à enlever son haut. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu le faire, il sort un foulard de sa poche.

**- Je voudrais que tu mettes ça sur tes yeux.**

Elle est incrédule. Elle sait que beaucoup d'hommes ont des fantasmes assez étranges, et elle en a déjà fait les frais, mais c'est la première fois qu'on lui demande de se bander les yeux.

**- Je…Pourquoi?**

**- Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'on sache que je fais ça. Ça pourrait avoir des conséquences…sur moi. Tu acceptes de le mettre, s'il te plaît?**

Elle n'a pas vraiment confiance. Mais c'est la première fois qu'on lui parle avec autant de gentillesse et qu'on lui demande si elle est d'accord. D'habitude, ils n'ont que faire de son avis. Ils sont juste là pour baiser comme ils le disent si bien. Et c'est son métier, alors elle n'a rien à dire. Le client est roi.

Elle prend le foulard entre ses doigts fins et le noue autour de sa tête. Elle espère qu'il ne va pas lui faire de mal. Ou bien qu'il ne va pas lui faire de choses trop étranges. Elle sent alors qu'il passe ses mains autour de sa taille, et lui ôte son tee-shirt. Elle sent alors son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres, mais il ne l'embrasse pas.

Plusieurs minutes ont passé. Sarah se laisse faire. N'entreprenant rien. C'est-ce qu'il lui a demandé. Et elle lui obéit. A sa grande surprise, il se montre doux. Mais en même temps, par moment, brutal. Mais sans jamais lui faire mal. Elle se met alors à penser à sa vie. Elle y pense toujours dans ces moments là. Elle se demande encore comment elle en ait arrivé là. A vendre son corps pour de l'argent. Juste pour pouvoir manger. Elle pense à sa mère. Cette femme qu'elle aimait plus que tout, qui lui a donné la vie. Qui a toujours tout fait pour la rendre heureuse.

_- Si tu me voyais Maman, qu'est-ce que tu penserai de moi? Ta fille pour qui tu rêvais d'un grand avenir est devenue une prostituée._

Elle étouffe alors un sanglot. Il s'arrête alors aussitôt.

**- Ça ne va pas?** Demande-t-il, inquiet.

**- S..Si. Continue.**

Elle le sent alors s'allonger à ses côtés. Elle se sent alors complètement idiote. Pour une fois qu'elle avait trouvé quelque un qui la traitait avec douceur, elle le fait partir. Ce genre de personne est tellement rare dans son métier.

**- Je ne voulais pas te faire arrêter. Ce n'est pas toi. Continue…S'il te plaît.**

**- Non. Désolée. Je ne peux pas faire l'amour à une fille qui pleure.**

**- Je ne pleure plus. C'est bon. S'il te plaît…**

**- Pourquoi tu pleures?**

**- Pour rien. S'il te plaît.**

**- Pourquoi tu pleures?**

**- …**

**- Tu peux me parler si tu veux. Je ne vais pas te juger. On ne se connaît presque pas. Tu ne sais même pas qui je suis. Tu ne risques rien. Et ça te soulagerait.**

**- …**

**- Bon. Je vais déjà te parler de moi. Pour te montrer que je ne suis pas un monstre. Alors…Par où commencer…?**

**Point de vue homme**

J'ai rendez-vous ce soir. Pas un rendez-vous ordinaire. Non. J'ai rendez-vous avec une pue. Je vais payer pour baiser. Moi! Ne me demandez pas pourquoi. Je vous répondrai parce que. Ce genre de choses ne s'explique pas.

Je marche à travers les ruelles de la capitale, faiblement éclairées. Et désespérément vides. J'aperçois alors la grande grille du Parc. Mon cœur bat la chamade. J'ai de plus en plus envie de faire demi-tour. Je ne sais même pas à quoi elle ressemble. Si ça se trouve, elle est ultra laide. Je préfère ne pas y penser. J'entre dans le parc, et cherche les jeux. Je les vois. Je m'avance doucement, les mains dans les poches. Elle est là. Je la détaille. Grande, fine. Je m'approche de plus en plus. Elle est dos à moi. Je suis juste derrière elle. Je pose ma main sur son épaule. Elle se retourne en sursautant. Je descends ma casquette pour me cacher. Je regarde son visage, éclairée par la pâle lumière qu'émet la lune. Elle est belle. Très belle. De grand yeux en amande, entourés de noirs. De fines lèvres roses. Mais elle est très maigre. Ses joues sont creusées. Elle a dans le regard quelque chose de triste. Elle semble vide tout sentiments. Peut-être est-ce une barrière qu'elle s'est construite, pour que personne ne sache ce qu'elle ressent réellement. Ni qui elle est.

**- Tu dois être Sarah?**

**- Oui. Suis moi,** me dit-elle d'une petit voix agüe et suave.

Je la suis. Elle m'ammène dans un endroit quelque peu éclairé. mais à l'abri des regards. Ca pourrait être romantique, si c'était un rendez-vous entre amoureux. Ce qui n'est pas le cas.Elle commence à retirer son tee-shirt. Je l'arrête et sort un tissu de ma poche. Pitié qu'elle ne me prenne pas pour un sadique! Trop tard. Elle me regarde, effrayée. Bingo! Quel crétin! Je lui explique alors pourquoi je veux qu'elle le mette. Elle semble comprendre, et reprend quelque peu confiance. Elle le met. Je l'attire alors vers moi...Peu de temps après, je l'entends qui échappe un sanglot. Je m'arrête. Je la regarde, inquiet. Je m'allonge à ses côtés. Je tente de nouer le dialogue avec elle. Sûr que ça ne doit pas être facile. Elle ne doit pas avoir l'habitude de parler à ses clients. Je me dis alors qu'il faut que je gagne sa confiance. Aller savoir pourquoi, j'ai envie de l'aider. De la protéger. Peut-être à cause de ses grands yeux vides. De son air perdu. De cette tristesse qui émane d'elle.Je décide alors de lui parler de ma vie. je n'ai rien à perdre. Elle ne peut pas me voir. Ne sait pas qui je suis, ni à quoi je ressemble. Elle ne pourra alors rien révéler à la presse.

**- Bon. Je vais déjà te parler de moi. Pour te montrer que je ne suis pas un monstre. Alors…Par où commencer…? Ah oui. Déjà, je m'appelle Bill...**

**Voila! Ma Première Fic sur TH. J'aimerai avoir votre avis. Donc laissez un coum' si ça vous dérange pas. Que je sache si ça vous plaît, et si je dois poster ou non la suite!**

**Bisous.**


	2. Chapitre II

**Cette Nuit qui a Tout Changé.**

_Chapitre II_

**- … Je m'appelle Bill. J'ai vingt ans (oui il est plus vieux dans mon histoire!). Je suis quelque un d'assez célèbre. J'ai des milliers, voir des millions de fans à travers le monde. J'ai plusieurs millions sur mon compte en banque. Des milliers de filles à mes pieds. Mais tu vois, je ne suis pas heureux. Tu dois te dire que je suis un pauvre petit riche qui n'a pas encore tout ce qu'il veut. Mais non. Il me manque quelque chose. Je ne sais pas quoi. Je couche avec une fille différente chaque semaine. Je n'ai jamais eu de petites amies. Juste des coups d'un soir ou des prostituées. Je crois que c'est pour oublier qui je suis. Car dans ces moments là, je suis comme tout le monde. Je fume. Je bois de temps en temps. Je raconte des mensonges à longueur de journées dans les interviews. Je me fais passé pour quelque un que je ne suis pas. Un romantique. Un garçon qui cherche le grand amour et n'a jamais encore franchit le cap de la première fois. Alors que je l'ai fais à l'âge de treize ans. J'en ai marre de mentir à toutes ces filles. Qui croient voir et connaître quelque un alors que cette personne joue un rôle. Imagine le jour où elles connaîtront la vérité. Elles auront toutes le cœur brisé. Je ne supporte plus la célébrité. Ne plus pouvoir me promener dans la rue comme je le veux, avec des lunettes de soleil sur le nez et une armée de gardes du corps autour de moi. Avoir ma première page des magazines people, soit parce qu'on m'invente une liaison avec ma maquilleuse ou bien que je deviens chauve. J'aimerai être un garçon normal.**

Je m'arrête un instant, reprenant mon souffle. Je sens un poids se retirer de mon cœur. Je n'avais jamais parlé de ça, à personne. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me confier. Mais avec elle, c'est différent. Elle est différente. Et pourtant je ne la connais pas. Je ne connais que son corps et ses yeux. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne me jugera pas. Qu'elle m'écoutera juste parler. Je tourne la tête vers elle, après avoir fixé le ciel pendant une dizaine de minutes. Elle pleure, le foulard est humide et ses joues rouges.

**- …C'est très beau ce que tu viens de me dire. Mais…Je…Ce n'est pas si facile. Je ne me confie pas si facilement. Laisse moi un peu de temps. Ça fait plusieurs mois que je n'ai pas eu de réelles conversations avec quelque un.**

Je souris.

-** Je comprends ne t'inquiètes pas. Si tu as besoin de temps, j'attendrais.**

Elle me remercie. Je me lève et enfile mon pantalon et mon pull. Je remets mes lunettes de soleil, ma casquette et lui ôte son bandeau. Elle cligne des yeux, perdue, s'habituant peu à peu à la lumière. Elle lève la tête vers moi. Je lui tends la main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle regarde mes ongles avec intérêt, mais un peu surprise. Sûr qu'elle ne doit pas avoir l'habitude de voir un homme avec du vernis noir!

**- J'aime beaucoup, me dit-elle. Tu as des mains magnifique.**

**- Je peux te retourner le compliment.**

Elle rougit. On se fixe un autre rendez-vous. J'ai déjà hâte. Je lui tends un billet de 500 Euros. Elle hésite à le prendre, incrédule. Je lui pose dans la paume de sa main. Elle me sourit et commence à s'éloigner. Je la regarde partir. Mettant mes mains dans mes poches, je sors du par cet retourne à mon appartement, où mon frère doit déjà m'attendre, se demandant encore où je peux être à une heure du matin…


End file.
